Yatta☆Yatta Pretty Cure Bakery
Yatta☆Yatta Pretty Cure Bakery '(☆ヤッタ☆ヤッタプリティキュアベーカリー) is a collaboration spin-off of ''KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode, created by Chinatsu Kiseki and Haruna. The series revolves around two girls, chosen by the legendary Cure Lumerie to become the next Pretty Cure to save the small town of Ichigozaka from a new evil force, The Sweet Snatchers. '''Synopsis 'Characters' 'Pretty Cure' *'Chinatsu Kiseki '(千夏奇跡) / Cure Pumpkin '''(キュアパンプキン) - Kiseki is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. Kiseki has been known to be small and frightful, like a "hamster". Despite her frail and timid appearance, she is protective of those close to her and has real strength when it comes to her sweet making abilities. As '''Cure Pumpkin, she is based off pumpkin pudding and hamsters. *'Watanbe Haruna '(渡辺はるな) / Cure Jelly '''(キュアゼリー) - Haruna is Kiseki's best friend since kindergarten, despite their opposite personalities. She is cold and blunt, and will say anything no matter how random at anytime she sees fit. Haruna is fast and swift like a "dolphin". Secretly, she is unable to swim and gravely disgusted by it. As '''Cure Jelly, she is based of jelly and dolphins. *'Penelope 'Penny" Timothy '(ペネロペ・ティモシー) / Cure Churro (キュアチュロ) - A transfer student from the United States, and Kiseki's new neighbour. Penelope loves fashion, and will do anything to get a fashion magazine. Secretly, she a huge fan of the original Pretty Cure, especially Cure Whip and looks up to her. She a bit self-centered and talkative like a "flamingo". As Cure Churro, she is based off churros and flamingos. 'Fairies' 'Villians' *The''' Sweet Snatchers (スウィートスナッチャーズ) - The successors of the Kirakiru Theives. They are a group of evil and mischievous fairies created by Noir. '''Minor Characters 'Items' *'Animal Sweets' (アニマルスイーツ) - A collectible and transformation item. *'Sweets Pact' (スイーツパクト) - The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Animal Sweets and they need to yell the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". *'Kirakiraru '(キラキラル) - Source of energy that resides in sweets. It is the Pretty Cure's source of power that comes in a form of sparkling stars. If you eat sweets that the Kirakiraru reside in, you will be happy and full of energy. One day, someone wants to use the power of the Kirakiraru so that person decides to steal it in front of everyone. *'Churro Wand' (チュロワンド) - Weapon of Cure Churro. Like the Kirakiru Spinner, it has different interchangeable forms: **'Churro Mode '(チュロモード) **'Kira Mode' (キラモード) *'Kirakiraru Spinner' (キラキラルスピナー) - Whisk-like item owned by Cures Pumpkin and Jelly. It posses three changable forms, each allows the Cure to perform a different attack. They are: **'Sweet Mode '(スウィートモード) **'Kirakira Mode '(キラキラモード) **'Lumiere Mode '(ルミエールモード) 'Locations' *'Ichigozaka - '''The town that the Cures live in. 'Trivia''' Category:Yatta☆Yatta Pretty Cure Bakery Category:HarunaSeries Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Series Category:Spin-Off Category:HarunaSpinOff Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related pages Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:HarunaCollab